This patent application is a National Phase Concerning a Filing Under 35 U.S.C. 371, claiming the benefit of priority of PCT/AU99/01136, filed Dec. 22, 1999, which claims the benefit of priority of Australian Patent Application Number PP8047, filed Jan. 7, 1999, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a jet propulsion pump and in particular relates to a jet propulsion pump for use in canoes, kayaks and similar watercraft.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a jet propulsion pump including a propeller mounted on a shaft for axial rotation, means to axially support the shaft with the propeller positioned within a pump chamber, and a downwardly inclined outlet connected to an aperture in the pump chamber. In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a watercraft including a jet propulsion pump mounted in a floor of the watercraft, intermediate fore and aft of the watercraft, wherein the jet propulsion pump is in accordance with the present invention.